This invention relates to the electromagnetic wave beam scanning art and, more particularly, to a unique apparatus (i.e., an antenna reflector scanning system of the Cassegrain type) for, and a novel method of, scanning many beamwidths off axis with no phase errors, and without spillover, and without moving the very large primary reflector of the system.
A continuing need has existed in the art for an apparatus and/or a method by which an electromagetic beam can be scanned by, and with, a very large reflector with minimum loss.
We have fulfilled this need with our reflector antenna system and with our novel method of scanning the beam. By doing so, we have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.